The Doctor Files: File 1, Susanna Fairchild
by Luna's Lullaby
Summary: These are confidential files concerning the Doctor. Beware some of these may be disturbing.


So... this is my first _Doctor Who _story. This is going to be a series one shots following the adventures of the eighth Doctor and the nineth Doctor before Rose, and from there we will see. So just a heads up this is written in the form of someone recording this.

[click... whir... click...]

Ah... is that how you work that thing? It has been a while since I have used one of these. Right then. My name is Susanna Fairchild. Or Agent Susanna Fairchild. I used to work for the FBI. Now I work for Area 51. I know that sounds crazy, but trust me on this. I used to be your normal FBI angent hanging out in at HQ. Now I'm stuck in 1979. Anyway I'm here recording about my adventures with the Doctor. Not just any doctor, but _the Doctor. _He is a bit of an odd man. He's from the planet called Gallifrey. The Doctor is a Time Lord. I know all of this sounds crazy, but trust me on this. All of what I am about to tell you is real. We can start on one of my adventures. The time we landed on the moon in the year 3455.

''Doctor, I thought you promised a vaction in Paris.'' I asked as we stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around and looked at me.

'' My dear Anna we are going to Paris. Just a smaller version of it.'' The Doctor said as he spun around on the rocky surface of the moon. I smile as I grabbed at jacket since the it was quite cold on the moon.

As we walked down the avenue of the capital city of the moon or as learned it was called Luna Portus. We got odd stares from some of the locals. Some of them were dressed like thery were from the Virctorian era. Some of the ladies I noticed dressed were dressed in antebellum dresses.

'' Doctor do you reckon that I should change into something else?'' I asked the Doctor. He turned around and smiled at me.

'' Oh I think you look just fine, Luna Portus is celebrating its milemum aniversary of being free of the Earth. The citizens just like to dress up for a such an occasion. '' I gave him a look like he had gone bonkers, well he was bonkers. He was always chasing after trouble, even trouble wasn't looking for us. One time we were in New Oreleans, my hometown, but it was during the War of 1812. It turned out that Andrew Jackson was an android, and the real Andrew Jackson turned up having a fling with a lady up in Baton Rouge.

'' They kept looking at me like I ran over their kitten or something.'' I said as a looked at one lady dressed in empire waist dress. She looked rather marvolus with her hair all done up in curls. She looked at me with disgust and then turned back to her friend.

'' I think you look fine, but if you want to change we get back to the TARDIS.'' I looked down at my outfit that I was wearing, which consited of a gray sweater and leggings. I nodded.

'' I do feel a bit underssed.'' I said as a tugged at my sweater for empheisis.

'' Well Susanna you look very pretty. If anyone ask we are tourist from Earth... no Venus.'' The Docotor said correcting himself.

'' What's wrong in saying that we're from Earth? More like I'm from Earth and you're from.. where did you say you came from again?

''Gallifray. My dear. Gallifray.'' I nodded my head.

'' So why do the people from here don't like people from Eath?'' The Doctor sighed as if I were brining make him upest. He turned around and grabbed my hand.

'' Now didn't I promise you a vaction to Paris?'' He asked with a smirk on his face. I laughed as we ran down the moonlit lanes down to Paris.

As we walked down the lanes we stoppped at various shops. One was a dress shop. The Doctor surprised me a regancy stlye dress. As we walked down the avenues of '' minture Paris'' as the Docotor called it. We stoped at a dance hall.

'' Would my lady like a dance?'' He asked as he took my arm. I did curtised on the street. As we walked up the steps we pasted an older couple. They smiled as we passed. I guess they were pleased that I wasn't dressed like I was louging around the house. As we entered the dance hall we were greeted by a livley waltz. There a was kaleidoscope of color. I take the Doctor's hand and we dance.

After a few hours of dancing we walked down the streets of Paris. After a little run with a few drunks we setteled down at a small cafe that was open for the evening.

'' You know for the future socitey that are sure are old fashion.'' The Doctor smiled as we sipped on the warm tea.

'' Many of your future sociteys try to preseve the old ways of life.'' The Doctor said. I bit into a pastry, some of it fell into my dress.

'' Now would you like to go and vist the musem?'' The Docotor asked we got up from the table. A waiter came over and thanked us. As we walked down the streets we stopped at a large buliding that had the words _Luna Portus History Museum _pritned on the top. We entered the buliding we looked at various pictures, paintings, veidos, and even holograms of Luna Portus's history. At one exhibit we stopped and looked at the battle of Mt. Venus where the local colonist had defeated the native people that had lived here.

'' This is kind of sad. I mean we did the same thing to the Native Americans.'' I sighed as we watched a veido of a solider coming into a temple and killing those inside.

'' How can someone be proud of something like this?'' The Doctor embraced me as we stood in dim light.

'' My dear Susanna you are ever such a mrytar. Do try to cheer up.'' I didn't want him to let go. It made me so people in general could be so cruel just to get what the want. After what seemed forever we walked down to the art section and talked about some of the paintings that hung there. Something was bothering me. Before we went to the dance the Doctor had mentioned that people that lived on Luna Portus were never to keen about people from Earth. I wonder why?

'' Hey Doctor, why do people here don't like people from Earth.'' The Doctor looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh and took my hand and walked us to a section they we saw the killing of the natives in the temple. The Doctor walked over and pressed play.

_The Massacure of Cordis Luna, Luna Portus's capital took place in the year 2455. This was the starting point of the Lunar Revloutuion. While a July evening a grew up innocent cilivans were killed by Earth mercanies orginating from the countries of England, America, Mexico, Inida, and France. This is caused a riot in the city the following hours after the masscure. Among the dead were the famed Captian Margot Kappel, who led the charge against the Lunanites on Mt. Venus, Gerald Childs, the son of the govenor, along with sister, Madeline, Robert Chillingworth, fameed author and poet, and Ellaenea Florez, famed opera singer. In total seventeen people were killed and many more died in the riots that followed. _The veido finsished and then showed the massacure. I held the Doctor's hand as the massacure roled out before me. After the showing I took a deep breath and looked at the Time Lord.

'' Why would they... '' The Doctor took my hand.

'' I knew her. Margot.'' I looked at my Doctor. How could he know her? The massacure happened a long time ago. Oh right, time travler.

'' She was very nice. You know she didn't want to led her troops aganist the Lunanites. She was friends with many of them. The head of the Lunanites even offered her a marriage propsal.'' The Doctor said as he watched the names of who died scroll across the screen.

'' I know this might sound stupid, but why she do it? Why did she kill the people she loved so much?'' I asked. The Doctor turned and took my hand.

'' My dear Anna, I have heard siller questions. She was brain-washed. By the time I had gotten to her. It was to late.''

'' What about those mercaniers.'' I said looking at the screen. It showed the names of the killers

Ruben Smith, Whitby, England. Age, 25

Andrew Carter, New York, USA. Age, 19

Miguel Lopez, Mexico City, Mexico. Age, 23

Balaji Khan, Mumbai, India. Age, 34

Marius Rieu, Paris, France. Age ,18

All of them were hung on the charges of murder. I looked at my Doctor. His face was shrouded by an ever present gloom.

'' You know Doctor you should not pity the dead, but pity the living.'' The Doctor looked at me with a small smile on his face.

'' Did you just qutoe Harry Potter?''

'' Yes I did Doc, now shall go see an oprea?''


End file.
